Blinded
by bmc5000
Summary: Short Story read to find out more.


The doors burst open, "What happened!"

"Abbey was shot! The bullet hit her in the chest, I think she is still alive, can you help?"

"Move her over here, let me see what I can do." After setting her down all the guys leave except Alex. I uncover the gun wound and first stop most of the bleeding. Then I disinfect the wound. By the time I finish it is clear that she won't make it. Her heart rate has been slowing down rapidly and she lost consciousness a long time ago. "There isn't anything I can do. I'm sorry, she will not live any more than an hour." I was full of regret but I knew I there was no more that I could do. I then ask, "How did you manage to get in trouble this time?"

"I'm sorry, we found a wanted sign for $100,000,000 just to go and kill one criminal. We didn't take great enough precautions, and when we got there other people were already trying to kill him. You won't believe it everyone was at each other's throats just for a chance to kill this guy named Billy Mayer. They are killing people left and right just because they have the same goals, and they were that greedy for the reward," there was a pause and a slight choking sound coming from Alex, "that's why Abbey isn't going to survive. I'm so sorry its all my fault if only I protected her."

"Its not your fault, please be more careful from now on, you know its a very dangerous job you got there. Thats why I retired from it and became a doctor to help people in pain instead of inflicting it."

"Its not that easy who would want to hire someone who has never had a real job nowadays. I've tried to quit but I could never get a good job."

Josh opens the door and we tell him the bad news then he says, "We have to finish this then, Abbey gave her life for this money. How would she feel if she knew that we gave up? Hey guys come here!" Then Josh walks over to Abbey her heart had already stopped. All the guys come and Josh tells them the Abbey died and that we have finished what she fought for.

"Didn't Abbey sacrifice herself for our protection wouldn't that be pointless if we just went out there and killed ourselves?" Dave says in a voice that would make anyone sad.

Josh replies, "Well thats why we will add a new member to our gang, and of course we won't make the same mistake we will be ready. So what do you say about it Erin?"

Every one turns and looks at me, "Oh I don't think so, I think that Dave is right. What do you think Alex?"

"Hmm. Well if you join us I don't see what there's to lose."

"See this plan cannot fail!" Josh says.

There is a minute of silence, "Ok I guess I'm in, but only for this one time. I can't let you guys down you are like family, but I a doctor now remember so I have more responsibilities. I guess we better get started what do we need to do now."

"Lets go my house you don't any guns or weapons do you?"

"Let me call Daniel to if he could watch this place, one second." He ended up saying yes and we went onto Alex's house. Went we went into his house he showed us to his bedroom closet. The only clothes in it was body armor and bulletproof vest. Every other object in the closet were different kinds of weapons. There were about twenty different kinds of sword, twice as many guns and a huge variety of other things.

"Here guys grab what you are good at using. Make sure you grab a vest." Alex says, as he grabs a few throwing stars. Once we gathered everything we needed we drove to where Billy would be found. I looked at the wanted notice that it included where you would be able to find him. It said that he hasn't left his house in over six years, ever since he left prison. It was obvious that we would find him somewhere deep in his mansion, if only we could get past the huge mob of gangs. When we got there we hid ourselves on a neighboring hill and figured out the best way to break in.

We found a map of the house on the internet. And we snuck in from the back, it really is a good thing that most gangs aren't too swift especially when they are blinded by money. When we got in 10 guards came to stop us almost instantly. I grabbed my gun and shot two guys in the head with one shot. While Josh was slicing off another's head and Alex threw a dagger into someones chest and they died instantly. A guard came up behind me as he swung his blade across the air I ducked and grabbed a throwing star then threw it slicing him in half. The star did not slow down and kept on going straight towards Dave.

"Dave watch out!" I yelled. He turned around then reflected the star with his sword and it impaled the head of the guard that was fighting with Josh. After a few minutes all the guards were dead. We then looked at the map and decided to break up in to break up in to three groups of two: Josh and I, Dave and Alex, and the other two boys. The two other boy I didn't there names went to check the basement. Josh and I stayed on the main floor and Alex and dave went to the top floor. We decided to meet up in the dining room in two hours.

We looked room after room that eventually we made a routine I would search the doors on the left and Josh got the ones on the right. When guards came I would shoot the ones from afar and he would kill the ones that moved close to us. After we searched all of the ground floor we went back to the dining room. Everyone was already there. It was very shocking the two boys managed to get back from the basement alive but barely. I rushed over to them and opened a pocket of my jacket and pulled bandages and disinfectant. I then started to tend to them. after ten minutes they seemed like they would been fine after some rest.

"We need to turn back. There will be no way that Ted and Eddy could survive any more of this!" Dave seemed very worried.

"We can now we've come so far, remember Abbey!" Josh yelled!

"Dave is right Ted and Eddy will not last long in this condition." I said.

"Really Erin! You always back up Dave we can't give up right Alex!"

"Well I do want to continue but we can't leave Ted and Eddy, you guys continue I'll take them to safety." Alex said

"No I'll do it you three go on ahead," Dave says.

"Are you really sure about this," Josh replies.

"Yes it can't be helped I'll do it."

"First did anyone find where Billy would most likely be?" I ask.

Ted replies, "well we looked through all the rooms but the last couple rooms that would be your best bet I would say."

"Ok good job! Now you guys need to get out of here."

We head to the stairs and as we do we see a man that fits the description on the wanted poster and he was running up the stairs to the top floor. The three of us run after him until we corner him in his bed room.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha, Oh Erin you never change do you?" Billy says.

When I take a closer look at him he looked a lot like my old partner, Pete, we used to go everywhere and kill all kinds of people and became so rich. That was before he robbed me of everything.

"Pete what are you doing here you must be crazy?"

"Really thats all you have to say I've took the trouble to find you and I even made sure that you came. You really think it was coincidence that I moved here the same year that you moved here. I have always been watching you after you got me thrown in jail. Now its my time for revenge."

Alex yells,"I don't know you are but I know that Erin is a good guy!"

I reply,"Please lets me talk to him Alex. I don't know what you plan but please don't my friends!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Pete says in a sarcastic voice,"I think its a little too late for that. Susan bring them in!" A girl came in with a garbage bag, "Dump it on the floor." The girl then dumps out three bloody heads they belonged to my comrades.

Alex yells,"DAVE! TED! EDDY! NNOOO HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER!" Alex runs up to Pete and tries to kill him but pete pulls out a dagger and stabs Alex in the gut. Alex collapses on the floor instantly and passes out.

"What did Erin do to you that made you want to kill everyone that he knows!"

"What did he do! He did the same thing that I'm doing, but what he did was much worse! He stole the love of my life and then had her killed! Not to mention both my brothers are dead because of him!"

"What are you talking about Erin would never do anything so horrible! Right Erin tell him he got the wrong guy!"

"I'm sorry he doesn't that was me, I've always regretted what I did back then." I say full of regret.

"Get the blonde one Susan! I'll take care of the other one."

"Yes master." she drew her sword from her side then in a split second Josh was lay on the floor cut in two.

"Ha how do you feel now that everyone you've cared for is dead!"

"I truly am sorry for what I did, I meant to do those things to you. You know that Samantha never did like me she always loved you. She didn't realize till it was too late, and a thug ended up shooting her it was never my intention."

"I don't believe you for a second!" he yells, as he takes and aims his gun. He shoots and I reflect the bullet. As he shoots three more bullets I dodge them all.

"Susan hold him still!"

"Oh course master." Susan replies cooly. The next moment I can't move because Susan has her arms around my neck and if I were to move she would snap it in a second.

Pete comes up and starts speaking,"Good Susan you have never let me down. Now Erin you will die by my hands!" He moves even closer, and I then feel a sharp pain in my side and as I move my to the pain. I realize that I was stabbed. I collapse on to the floor and everything became blurry. Everything started to spin and everything turned to black.

The end

Ps. This is my first story I've made and my friend informed me that there is a lot of flaming and I should inform my readers to not dis my story too much. Btw I wrote this in one day and I started to get tired of editing so I kinda gave up on it so please just enjoy the true story.


End file.
